Oh my god! There he is!
by Silentlamb
Summary: Scientists have managed the impossible, and have brought all the hottest bishies and anime characters to life! But all things come with consequences, and war looms. The crazy obsessed fangirls have found their secret weapon. Their target? Everyone.
1. total chaos in an organized package

_Original Summary: Bishies live on earth, but they must live carefully as fangirls stalk them. So guys like Dark, Sesshomaru, and Mugen, and others need help as the Society of sexy men chasers(SOSMC) have just resorted to their lowest attempt yet._

_**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It was so tempting to write.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime included in this fic. I own the plot though. Any relations to this story in real life or in other copyrighted material is merely coincidence. (In other words, I totally thought this up on my own. If someone else already had this idea, sorry. If something like this has happened to you before, my god, you poor bastard, what a dimension you live in. Seriously though, it came from my mind and my mind only, no inspiration from anyone else, I swear.)_

**WARNING: Major obsessions. Over-doing it crushes. Sci-fi'ish. Sorry, the science involved will probably never happen. Some death to possible favorite characters. Nothing tear-jerkingly descriptive though. Might be in later chapters, will warn before-hand though.  
**

* * *

**Oh my God! There he is!**

_10 years ago, a group of 10 scientists eyed the fascination of these so called, Bishonen, or Bishies, as the girls liked to call it. They were seeking the ability to create intellectual life, not just clones, not robots either, but real, breathing, with actual personalities, people. Since what would these millions of girls happier then to make them real. It would give them a hell lot of funding too. So they decided to work on it._

_Their first creation was a girl, but they considered it a failure. This girl had no personality, she did not breathe, and all she said was "Geen." They named her Chii but that was it. They decommissioned her and threw her away.  
_

_Their second creation was a boy. He had red hair and red eyes. This one was better. He breathed, he cared, he had his own personality. His hobby was artistry. They named him Daisuke, after the one he modeled after._

_They showed him to the public, thinking it was a brilliant discovery. If anything, it just caused the world to go into more turmoil._

_The more obsessive fan-girls joined together, and did a totally desperate move. They kidnapped the scientists. They held them down and made them create all of them. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Tamahome, Jin, Mugen, Hatori, Momiji, Yuki, Dark, Krad, Edward Alric, among many others joined to breathe and live._

_As they were created, more fan girls joined the club. Ranma, Sasuke, Kyo, Gaara, Hotohori, Hideki, Naruto._

_When the scientists could do no more, they were killed so they couldn't figure out a way to get rid of their creations and the girl's dreams. By that time, the club was practically a religion._

_When they prepared to let them go from their "shells" and sell them for auction, make them love slaves, among other disturbing things, they realized it had already been done for them. Someone had already released them, but it was unknown who. But it did not matter. There were Bishonen on the loose, and, having their original personalities, they were not going to give in so easily. The founders were furious, but there was nothing they could do about it. If they were going to go through with their original plan, they would have to capture them first. So they did._

_They recruited girls to their "army" and set out to capture them. But the Bishies were flexible, and always eluded capture after several days. The girls got advanced, so did the boys. The regular men were in the cross-fire. After one was found hiding in the basement of a senior, they filed men as traitors, and started killing them. The massacre was over-kill, so the founders told them to stop. They are to only use force if they had to, or if Bishonen were found in their house, in their protection. The male gender was recovering, but the obsession was destroying everything. A few of the Bishonen themselves were killed._

_Ten years later, things were no better. If anything, it was worse._

**Chapter one: Total Chaos in an organized package  
**

It was a quiet evening in the city. Nothing was moving. There wasn't even any birds chirping in the blossoming cherry trees. The sun was beginning to set slowly over the horizon, setting a dark red shadow over the broken houses and buildings. A black cat smoothly glided over the sidewalk for about 3 seconds before disappearing into the bushes.

Then the sun erased itself from the sky, creating night, and light exploded from the streetlights, reacting to the darkness. Then, only one thing began to move.

His black wings tickled the sky as it flew over the buildings, his dark hair waving behind him. There was nothing else moving, but by the speed he was gaining, you'd think he was being stalked. The black angel Dark adjusted his gloves. "I could deal with over a century of robberies, but this is one thing I can seriously doubt." He muttered to himself. Something moved behind one of the parapets on the roof. He started and made a sharp turn. Too late.

A shower of hooks attached to chains flew out of their hiding place, raining down on him. He swerved, but there was too many of them. Two hooked his left arm, one, his right. About ten cornered his wings, stunning his flight. He went down, swinging on the chain, crashing into the windows. A flood of lights turned on in the room. He looked around. They were all girls. They were all smiling at him. They were all wearing a tight jumpsuit; sleeveless and cut at the knees, black in color, with a white insignia over the right chest that said in small letters, SOSMC. They wore those long black boots that were interlaced with white laces that went halfway up the calf.

"I knew it was you guys." He said. Some of them smirked but otherwise made no movement. "I ain't going through that crap again."

"We'll see about that." Said a blonde girl around the age of 18, who was standing on one of the office desks (they don't wear masks or hats or anything). "I plan on having my second child by your name."

"Through rape? I'd be honored, but, I don't think so." Dark replied.

"We don't plan on killing you." She said. "Edward was... unfortunate. But that doesn't mean you have to go that way." She cooed.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm feelin' pretty good being single." Dark answered.

The blondie smiled sweetly, turned to the other girls. "Capture him!" She commanded. The rest of the girls, ranging from age fourteen to thirty leaped after him. Dark flexed his wings, shaking off the loose chains, and leaped over them. The leader leaped up into the air after him but missed. His wings still heavy from the chains, he pulled out a black feather.

"Sorry to do this to ya ladies, but its either my life or yours, and I hear what you would do to my life." He said, mumbled the spell and held it out. Nothing happened. "What the..."

The blonde laughed.

"Do you honestly expect to get rid of us that easily? Ed's alchemy allowed us to expand our technology. Your magic won't work here."

"Damn." Was Dark's last thoughts as he tried to escape, but they got out their chains again, and as Dark vainly tried to jump out the window, the chains wrapped around his ankles, and his jump was cut short, he slammed against the side of the office building. He was dragged back up and his vision fogged and then blacked out when the blonde leader forced him to swallow a blood red liquid.

---

On the other side of the city, an orange cat sprinted across the dark streets, followed by a small gray rat. What's up with this picture?

"Stupid cat!" The rat shouted. "This is your fault!"

"How is this my fault?" The cat shouted back, panting.

"Your stupid temper caused this."

"No it didn't!" The cat snapped.

"Hurry! We're going to change back soon." The rat panted. There was thunder pounding several feet behind them. Girls, dressed in regular clothing, were chasing them, screaming "Make love to me Kyo!" or "Yuki, you sexy thing, come to me!" thundered down the street. And the animals were slowing down considerably.

The rat and the cat came to a fence, that the cat climbed over with ease, whereas the mouse shimmied his way through the chain links that were just big enough.

The girls didn't stop, they pretty much crashed right through the flimsy chain-link fence. And that's when it happened. They transformed. Two boys, one was gray haired and the other a red-head. Both skinny, both no longer animals, both stark naked. The pursuers stopped to gaze longingly at their -ahem- fugitives' in the buff while the boys in question disappeared within the shadows of the trees of the small forest.

As if snapped out of a trance, they all jerked their heads up and resumed running, not getting far though.

About fifteen girls, wearing the black uniform fell gracefully to the ground in front of them, stopping them, probably having jumped from the roof tops of the houses. If that leap hurt them, they didn't show it, except for this one girl who fell flat on her face and bawled like an idiot. The other girls rolled their eyes. "Newbie." They muttered. They flipped their hair and straightened.

A brown haired girl tied back in a pony tail who apparently was the leader of this section turned to the girls and held out a badge. "This is the Society Of Sexy Men Chasers, we'll take it from here girls." She yelled loud enough for the crowd to all hear.

"Awww..." The girls were clearly disappointed.

"Don't worry." The brown haired girl called out. "If this capture is successful, you shall receive your child before long." The crowd cheered.

The brunette bowed to them. "Zakuda!" She called. One of the girls, a red-head appeared at her side.

"Yes 'mam." She said.

"Take names and pictures." She ordered. The red-haired girl, Zakuda, slumped.

"Aw man, again? I wanna be included in the capture too."

The brunette smiled and clapped Zakuda's shoulder. "Girl, do this one for me, and I _promise you_. You'll go through a capture. I hear they've sighted Hatori somewhere in the suburbs."

Zakuda brightened. "Really? He _never_ reveals himself."

"Exactly. Do this one for me please? I will get you into the next one even if it kills me. The rest of us are more experienced and we really need to catch these two."

"Oh alright."

"Thanks." The brunette unclipped what looked like a pen from her belt and raised it above her head. The rest of the squad did the same. The brunette put it in front of her, at arms-length and pushed a button. The others did the same.

The pen turned into a glider. They jumped onto them and sped into the forest. The crowd cheered as one of the troops did a flip before disappearing into the forest.

Zakuda watched them longingly as they disappeared silently into the forest. She unclipped a small clipboard that grew to normal size upon being touched from her belt and turned towards the crowd, whom still haven't moved.

"Alright!" She yelled at them. "I'm gonna need names, phone numbers, and pictures if you wanna go at them. Please settle in an orderly line. This will take only a moment of your time."

The girls scuttled into a clump they sadly attempted to call a line as they gazed longingly at the forest border.

* * *

_**Crazy right? I thought it went over pretty well, especially when this is my first crossover. This one shouldn't be more then 10 chapters. Should this one be successful, I'll be so happy, I'll cry... -sniff- **_

_**Please leave reviews, but also, please be gentle. I have a really small ego.**_

_**As always,**_

_**Alena Rio**_


	2. Hiding

**_Thanks for taking the time out to read this story. I think its awesome because its my first crossover, cause some of you would know me as the Inuyasha fic writer girl. I tried my best, and I thank you for reading it._**

**Warning: (like last chapter) Kinda sci-fi'ish, over-doin' it crushes, and a little ooc. _  
_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own-- oh god, don't make me say all those names. -recieves glares from lawyers- Alright, alright. I don't own Inuyasha, Kyo Kara Maoh, Fruits Basket, DNAngel, Wolfs Rain, Naruto, Fushigi Yugi, Chobits, Samurai Champloo, Full metal Alchemist or Ranma 1/2. Ha! In your face! -laughs at Lawyers- _**_  
_**

**Chapter two: Hiding**

Somewhere in a mall on the other side of the city, two silver haired men were attempting to fight two battles. One with each other, the other, with the same club, the SOSMC.

One of them had hair that went way down past his back, and a large fluff that he swung over his shoulder. He wore a white kimono that was not patterned with red splashes like in the anime he came from. He wore simple white clothing. His nails and teeth were sharp and pointed. On two of his fingers on his right hand were these thin metal devices that were so small and fitted so perfectly, they were almost a part of his body. And he handled with skill. When he flicked them into position, a light beam twisted from his nails, and being fueled and guided by the oxygen in the air, created a light whip that flew out for several feet, and served as a great weapon when anything crossed its path.

The Bishonen with him had silver hair that was not as long as the first one, the carnation of Sesshomaru. This one, Inuyasha, also had long claws and fangs. His creators had mutated him so that soft cartilage erected from his skull and were covered in furry silver hair, creating dog-ears. Taking the DNA from a wolf, he, along with his brother, were given super smell, hearing, eyesight and powerful strength. He wore a red kimono, similar to the one his original character wore. His hair was tangled and matted, compared to his brother, who's hair was greatly cared for.

In his sheath was a regular sword, so he does not have the almighty Tetsusaiga like in the series. But science managed to give him some form of defense. His sword was cold, hard steel, mixed with aluminum alloy and the blunt side of the sword was coated in diamond, the hardest substance in the world. And there was a code/switch of some sort on the sword that only the creator and Inuyasha himself of course, know of, that when he activates it, it begins to glow and can cause an explosion similar to the Wind Scar. It's smaller, and not as effective, but it was as far as science can go. How do you create something that is almost magic?

Sesshomaru drew back to strike. A flash of yellow erupted from his fingertips and he whirled it around his head at high speed. He himself owned no sword. Like in the anime, he wouldn't have liked the sword they were going to give him anyway. Like in the anime, he was highly disciplined and strong. Like in the anime, he was merciless and cruel.

He flicked his weapon, and when he whipped around him, the female SOSMC soldiers were slashed in various places depending where he hit them. The head, the heart, the leg. About 10 went down, 5 injured.

A Spanish girl sucked in her breath and gripped her leg, its flesh painfully torn and bleeding profusely. Sweat was collecting over her forehead. She wiped it away with her other hand, gasping in pain with tears threatening to break loose. She wiped them away angrily, and pushed a button on her wrist-band with her chin as if she didn't trust removing her other hand to push it that way.

She breathed in deeply again to regain her composure and spoke into it. "Th- this is captain Maria of group one-one-four-six." She cringed in pain. "We need reinforcements, Sesshomaru isn't going down."

"What is your position?" A female voice replied from the communicator.

"We're..." Maria looked up weakly. Cruel unforgiving eyes snarled back at her. "We're..."

"Captain, what is your position?" The voice asked again.

"C..." Maria stuttered.

"Repeat officer. What is your position? Capt--" There was a crushing sound, then all anyone back at headquarters heard was static. "Captain, captain!" The girl at the desk who was talking to her cut the formalities. "Maria, Maria! Girl, don't do this to me. Please be alive." She rapidly tapped the keys on her keyboard to a computer screen and the ID of Maria came up, with her vital signs. There weren't any.

She whipped off her headset and buried her face in her hands. A fellow secretary walked by and patted her shoulder.

"Maria wanted to go out in action. Don't beat yourself up..." She soothed. The girl just started crying.

"Dammit, she knew Sesshomaru was tough..."

"Exactly why she took the assignment. It's alright..."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru just stood there, menacingly glaring. Why one of the girls -a blonde one at that- had done that to one of their own he will never know. But what he did know that she had gotten rid of the leader. The leader who was going to call for back up and lower their chances of escaping with what pride they had left. That he had to thank her for.

Half of the SOSMC girls there were injured or dead. The ones who weren't injured were trying to soothe the injured or dying. They were all staring at them, their faces mixed with emotion.

Inuyasha smirked and raised his sword to rest on his shoulders. His left ear twitched. A low frequency sound erupted from somewhere on his left. The puppy-dog dropped his sword and got to his knees, pressing his palms to his poor ears, trying to muffle the terrible sound. Even Sesshomaru himself was straining with the sound.

As soon as Inuyasha was down, one girl, who had most likely caused this sound, threw a black ball, the size of a marble at the two of them. Sesshomaru, his face scrunched up in irritation, flicked his arm at the girl who moved. Her hand split from her body, and ropes of cuts appeared all over her uniform, a sound of metal shattering and blood splurted out of her body. The girl gagged at this, then dropped. The sound lifted.

Sesshomaru breathed easier, the sound still ringing in his ears. But he was careless to have forgotten the marble. It bounced towards him and then rolled Inuyasha. There was an explosion of black smoke, and Sesshomaru tried to leap away, but was caught by a gust of wind, whose force kicked him further forward. He didn't want to show weakness to those fanatics in front of him and only allowed himself to grunt as the pressure threw him to the side.

He caught himself against the tiles of the mall, flipped right-side up, straightened, panting slightly.

He looked at his arm hoping there was no poison or injuries or anything. He looked closer at himself. The backside of his left hand was covered in this bright pink goop. He flicked his hand, annoyed. But it wasn't coming off. He brushed his other hand over it. Strings of the sticky substance attached itself to Sesshomaru's palm, kinda like mozzarella cheese. He made a face of disgust then looked at his brother, who had faced most of the attack.

Inuyasha was absolutely covered in it. His head and hands were visible, but everything else was drowned by a mountain of goop that overwhelmed him and was spreading to the floor next to him with a disgusting squelching noise.

He groaned in pain. He saw his sword in front of him, dropped from the earlier attack. Wouldn't he love to have it right now and kill everyone here. He didn't want to get raped by hundreds of girls again. It was terrible the first time, the second time, the third time, and it won't be pleasant the next time. It was worse then a love slave. It was more degrading being a guy.

He was losing consciousness, but he could make out his bastard brother, just standing there. He couldn't see his face, if he did, he would have seen the... I can't say concern really in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't want to advance to help the half-breed in front of him. True he was worried, whatever little it was, but whatever this goop was, it couldn't be good. Sesshomaru had to leave before the girls got smart and pounced on him too. Inuyasha could get out himself. Sesshomaru himself had gotten captured himself several times, and god, that was not pleasant. But he also had gotten himself out of it. And as worthless as he thought his brother was, he could escape them.

Sesshomaru turned, and jumped. He jumped to the second floor of the mall, leaped to the wall, and pushed himself up and out of the building from the hole that had been created when the SOSMC girls entered, and from the following fight.

- - - -

SOSMC girls rushed in from the sides, digging out Inuyasha that had fallen unconscious. Sesshomaru had escaped, but they had the next best thing. They had his brother. (AN/ This reminds me of a very weird pick-up joke.)

"This is soldier one-six-seven-four of team one-one-four-six. We have the Bishonen "Inuyasha" in custody." The girl giving the report had a bleeding lip and a gash over her calf. The capture was better then what she suffered. She could barely conceal her excitement. She swallowed back a squeal before continuing. "Please bring the truck."

"Very good soldier." The communicator spoke back. "How many are left."

The girl quickly counted heads. Her happiness dropped considerably afterwards. "Fi- fifteen out of thirty-five."

"Would you wish to bear a child under him?" She smiled a bit.

"That would be nice..." The girl whispered.

"Repeat."

"Oh, uh... Yes. That would be an honor, ma' am."

"Please fill out the proper paperwork and send it in... For first dibs!" The people back at headquarters were loosing their formalities. "Ahem. I mean, please fill out the paperwork." It said quickly, before screaming out apparently to the others back there, "THEY GOT INUYASHA!" Followed by screams of "Oh yeah!" and "OH MY GOD!" and sounds of spazzing out. The girl chuckled and shut it off, cutting off the fanatic spazzing-out screaming.

A truck rolled in through the what used to be entrance, its thick, hard rubber tires rolling over shards of broken glass, metal, and puddles of blood.

A group of three girls took their sweet time getting him on the back of the truck, wasting his unconscious state just to get a feel of him.

"Pick it up!" A red-head around the age of seventeen barked. "Or we'll never have him."

The girls awed, then placed him daintily on the back of the truck, where the red-head shut the door. A siren sounded on top of the truck, and it sped off, leaving the rest of the girls to clean up the mess they had created. Several of them picked up bodies-- or, as the case may be-- parts of bodies.

- - - - - -

Sesshomaru leaped from rooftop to rooftop, determined not to be seen, even if he wasn't the object of chase at the moment. One person to see him, be it a girl or boy, he would be chased again. Guys were taught to be like dogs to the girls, because of the massacre that happened 10 years ago. The girls in this day and age are ruthless, and will stop at nothing this time. And men are weak. There were the select few, but those had the courage beaten out of them. They were afraid, even though they didn't show it. They would love to kick the asses of girls. They were cruel to the male gender, even though technically, men were stronger. It should have been the other way around. But no. Now they are segregated. The girls demanded answers. And they extracted them in the cruelest ways. And that was just half of the reason.

Men would sell anything they own for money, its just at what price that they were willing to bargain. According to the old natives, men were destroyers, took anything they wanted, no matter who they had to step on or crush. Whereas woman were like water, cool and healing. Yeah right. Now? Please.

No one could be trusted now. The human species was just too damn stubborn on what they wanted; good or bad.

Sesshomaru stopped and, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Using his keen eyesight and hearing, he carefully scanned his surrounding, listening for any abnormal noise whatsoever. Then he simply walked right into an abandoned apartment building; 5 stories high.

But what he didn't know that he WAS being watched. It was a girl, and her expression was almost robot-like, her face was so emotionless. She wore the SOSMC uniform. She closed her eyes before sinking back into the shadows of the alleyway she watched from.

- - - - -

Sesshomaru walked into a room full of men. They were all Bishonen. There were several of them on the floor, but they were messing around. Gaara was arguing with Mugen, who looked like it was about to get violent. Kyo and Yuki were sitting on the table, both in a wife-beater and boxers, and looking quite flustered, being interrogated by Satoshi Hiwatari.

As soon as Sesshomaru entered, everyone looked up and everything was quiet, as if they expected one of two things, a; that they were found out, or b; that someone had bad news. Sesshomaru didn't really have that bad news to report, so he was a bit concerned. It felt like everyone was holding their breath as he stood in the back of the room. Everyone waited for someone to talk. It's been three days. Something was up.

"They got Dark." Gwendal stated.

"What?" Almost half the room shouted.

"QUIET!" He shouted. The room was silent once again. Mugen rolled his eyes.

"As you know," Gwendal started again, "Dark was the one of the only ones who managed to get a hold of the unnatural." They nodded in agreement. In their minds, they were thinking about Ed and his alchemy. "The rest of us had to depend on technology." They nodded again.

"And that means... that the SOSMC might be able to get a hold of his power." Gwendal finished.

The whole floor was an uproar.

There was an abrupt shouting upstairs and everyone looked up. Thundering roared downstairs as Momiji and Toboe ran down the stairs, yelling about something.

"This is no place for tag!" Wolfrum shouted.

"This isn't games! Look!" Momiji shouted and turned on the TV.

_This is the NBSA taking you live to the site, where two Bishonen had been captured in a only a few hours. _

_The woman on the TV pointed her mike to an officer of the SOSMC. "So, what are your updates about this?"_

_The girl cleared her throat before answering. "Well, we have managed to capture both Inuyasha and Dark, and they should be available for child-bearing in Chicago within three days._

_The film switched to another SOSMC leader. "Dark has some advancements that could enable us to be able to catch Bishonen more quickly, easily, and longer."_

_"You heard it here, both the Hanyou Inuyasha and the Dark angel, Dark is in custody and will be available in Chicago, Illinois in a few days. If you want the pleasure of having either of them, you must fill out the required paperwork--"_

Kyo had hurled a soda can at the TV, nearly cracking it. Shigure walked up and turned off the TV.

The room was quiet for a long time.

_**I am SO sorry for my non-updating thing. I had this fight thing with my friends and parents that was all complicated and it just was the number one priority. **_

_**Maybe some of you are wondering about what happened to Ed from Full metal Alchemist? It should come clear in the next chapter. **_

_**Anyway, please be patient for the next chapter. Here's a guide for the people I used in the story if you don't know who the heck I'm talking about.  
**_

**Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Shigure: Fruits Basket  
Toboe: Wolfs Rain  
Jin, Mugen: Samurai Champloo  
Inuyasha, Sesshomaru: Inuyasha  
Gaara: Naruto  
Gwendal, Wolfrum: Kyo Kara Maoh  
Dark, Daisuke: DNAngel**

_**I think that's it... if I missed any, tell me I guess. Sorry this A/N is so damn long. Merry Christmas everybody. **_

_**As always,**_

_**Alena Rio  
**_


	3. The girl among the guys

_Original Summary: Bishies live on earth, but they must live carefully as fangirls stalk them to the point of awkward love slaves and even to the point of death! So guys like Dark, Sesshomaru, and Mugen, and others need help as the Society of sexy men chasers(SOSMC) have just resorted to their lowest attempt yet._

Disclaimer: My own plot, don't own any one of the characters in this story. Except for the SOSMC. That came from the lower dimensions of my mind.

WARNING: Major obsessions. Over-doing it crushes. Sci-fi'ish. Sorry, the science involved will probably never happen. Some death to possible favorite characters. Nothing tear-jerkingly descriptive though. Might be in later chapters, will warn before-hand though.

**_A/N: OMG, do you know how difficult it is to write a Sci-fi that actually makes sense? I keep banging my head against my desk. But, on the lighter side, this story is the one with the most accomplished plot. I am happy. _**

**Chapter three: The girl among the boys**

Rain started to patter across the black-painted windows, creating a light drumming sound against it.

"Who was with Inuyasha? Dark?" Asked Satoshi.

"Dark was on his own. He said something about going somewhere." Someone called out.

"He's an idiot. As usual." Satoshi grumbled, before adding, "What about Inuyasha? His Tetsusaiga is a remarkable piece of work."

Everyone looked around at each other, both worried and curious at the same time. Sesshomaru refused to let himself look guilty.

"Sesshomaru?" Satoshi asked him. Everyone looked at him. He could either choose to deny the whole thing, or blame Inuyasha.

"I don't realize why we can't just storm their headquarters and kill the whole lot of them." Gaara interrupted.

"Yeah, Why can't we?" Mugen added, his eyes glinting with violence.

"What are you, stupid?" Tsume barked. "They'll kill you before you even breach the front gate."

"Well old-timer, that doesn't mean we can't try." Mugen said defiantly.

"Just because I have light colored hair, doesn't mean I'm old." Tsume growled.

"I wish I had my sand jutsu..." Gaara mumbled.

"Well, don't we all. This isn't a fairy-tale. Only the select few of us get magic powers." Tasuke yelled, pointing his enchanted(1) fan at Gaara.

"You point that thing at me one more time, it's going to be the last thing you ever do." Gaara threatened, and the two of them had a staring contest, trying to intimidate the other. All of a sudden, for some reason, the whole room turned into some sort of argument. Everyone was yelling at everyone else, for something serious like "You weren't there for me when I was captured the first time. You know how many times I was raped? Hmm?! 14 times!" or something totally stupid like "I don't know who the hell had a crush on you, or even thought you were cute, your frickin' UGLY."

"ENOUGH." Satoshi thundered. Everyone stopped their arguing and glared at him. "You all are getting off-task. We have a serious matter to attend to." He turned his gaze to Sesshomaru. "Since you were the last one to arrive, I suppose you have a story to tell us." He said, waiting for an explanation. Everyone turned their gaze towards him.

Sesshomaru was not someone to be uncomfortable. He was a silent killer, and he liked that. He used to have followers(2), and he liked the attention too. But this... he didn't know why he was feeling guilty. He lifted his left hand to comb through his bangs to make up for lost time.

"Sesshomaru, what's that on your hand?" Momiji asked, as only curious Momiji would. Sesshomaru looked at his hand. The pink goop that had stuck to him earlier he had forgot about. He thought it would have dried by now, but no. It was still shiny and still sticky. He stopped his hand dead from where it was approaching. It would not have gone pleasantly with his hair.

"The SOSMC... A new prototype perhaps?" Sesshomaru queried. Wolfrum walked right up and snatched his wrist, and bent it down towards his height. He looked at it for only ten seconds before looking back up at him.

"If it IS a new prototype, we've got to see him. No matter how harmless it looks, we can't take it for granted." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't affect me."

"Well, no matter, we've got to see him." Wolfrum demanded. And they all trumped upstairs like a herd of gazelles, curious to see what this new devilry this was. It started to downpour.

- - - - -

Professor Oak is the scientist that worked on the gadgets and doohickeys that the Bishonen use to their advantage.

No one knows who the hell thought he was cute, and wanted him badly enough to have him created to breath life, but it happened. But it was a good thing at least. He was hella smart.

Professor Oak needed something to work on that was essential in this life. So he devoted his life to creating items to help the Bishonen, since they couldn't get any superhuman abilities without it. Also, he worked on chemicals, tested them, gave them check-ups(cause someone had to) among other things.

But that didn't stop him from staying true to his anime character. On his free-time, which was actually pretty often even though he was juggling a chemist, doctor, inventor, and other things, he would watch pokemon for hours. He had played Pokemon; Silver, Gold, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Gale of Darkness, Colosseum, Leafgreen, Firered, blue, red, yellow, crystal, and Stadium.

(Goddamn, that was a lot of games.)

And in between those strands of things he was doing, he would spout all this trivia about Pokemon to his victims.

He was annoying. But he was a brainiac, and damn useful whenever they needed it. So they had to live with him.

On the fifth floor, the door poured open, and a flood of people poured in, crowding his desk. Professor Oak kept a strict "no more then 30 people" in his office. He had the whole floor to himself, but he preferred to keep his office clean and NOT a freakin concert. Since his work was important, this floor was an important one. Bishonen quickly filled the quantity limit and spilled out into the stairs and all strained to hear him.

The whole party was lead by Sesshomaru(partially against his will), Wolfrum(Dragging Sesshomaru), Momiji(Cause he felt like tagging along), and Satoshi(He... really wasn't doing anything particularly special, but I just felt like putting a parenthesis here... ya know, keep a pattern going).

"Oak." Wolfrum barked. Professor Oak seemed absorbed in his Pokemon game. "Oak." Wolfrum snapped again. Professor Oak took no notice. "Old man, I'm talking to you."

"I'm not going to answer you if you are going to be so rude." Professor Oak replied, not removing his eyes from the blinking screen. A pokemon battle from the sound of it.

"Alright, _Professor _Oak. We've got some weird thing here that we need you to take a look at."

"Sure." Professor Oak replied cheerfully, eyes glued to the screen of his Gameboy SP. "Check it out, My Swellow is my greatest pokemon in my team. He's on level--"

"Oak, I couldn't care less. Sesshomaru got this stuff on himself, and we think its dangerous." Wolfrum went straight to the point.

Oak pushed some more buttons to save his game, and turned it off. He put it away, folded his hands and sighed. "I thought you guys weren't THIS naïve. As you know, when a man has feelings for a woman--"

"NO! Not that kind of goop, you sick old man." Satoshi snapped. "THIS kind of goop." He said, snatching Sesshomaru's hand and forcing it in the Professor's face.

"Oh." He peered at it. "Well, that's different. Your not bleeding, are you?"

"Are you suggesting that I have prostate cancer?" Sesshomaru demanded, clearly offended.

"Professor!"

"Sorry, sorry. I had to pull that joke on someone today. Anyway," Professor Oak coughed and looked closely at it before continuing. "So, this is a new invention that the SOSMC managed to cough out, eh? Well, there isn't a thing they can pull that I can't figure out. I DID invent the pokedex."

"Professor, your character invented the Pokedex." Satoshi reminded him.

"It's basically the same." Professor Oak told him, and he took out a metal scalpel and a petri dish to scrape a sample.

"Ah!" Oak jerked his hand away. The metal scalpel clanged to the floor before melting and emitting sparks of electricity in a pool of swirling pink and gray."

"What the hell?" Wolfrum said, shocked.

"Wolfrum! You shouldn't say swears like that." Momiji wagged a finger at him.

"This is more critical then a simple swear, Momiji." Satoshi said, too calm even for him.

"He's right." Oak added. "This stuff eats metal, and painfully too by the looks of it." He leaned over and, this time using a plastic dropper, sucked up some of liquid and put it in the petri dish. "You were lucky this didn't get on your light whip."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes with his hand still outstretched. "Don't remind me."

Professor Oak grabbed his pen and labeled the side of the petri dish. He then grabbed a plastic fork (from lunch) and began to scrape the goop off of Sesshomaru's hand. The substance was still wet somehow, and refused to get off of the fork and onto the petri dish, much less get off Sesshomaru's hand.

"Well, this is certainly different." Professor Oak commented. He turned to Satoshi and the others. "This is definitely going to take a while. I'll call you when I get an analysis."

Momiji popped out his cell phone with a rabbit key chain attached. "Alright! Call me when you get an answer."

"No Momiji." Wolfrum scolded. "Your too irresponsible." He turned to Oak and said, "Call me or Satoshi."

"Gotcha."

"What about me..." Momiji whined.

Professor Oak smiled. "I'll let you know too."

Momiji brightened.

"Alright, everyone out, I'm starting to feel claustrophobic."

"I didn't know you were afraid of Santa Claus..."

"Not that Momiji..."

Everyone filed out of the room, Satoshi, Wolfrum, and Momiji behind them all, making their way back to the first floor. But for some reason, the whole the stairs was clogged right up to the second floor. "What the... keep the line moving!" Wolfrum yelled at them. It still didn't move, so Momiji volunteered to go see what the ruckus was about.

He crawled under people's legs and pushed by them, until he was in the front, and stood shocked and speechless at the sight just like the rest of them.

Someone dressed in black stood at the door entrance. The door was open and rain drenched the door and the entrance hallway. The howling wind flowed the person's knee-length blond hair around in the currents. She too was drenched, and her clothing pressed against her, proving that she was a girl. Her face was emotionless, despite the fact that hundreds of boys were staring at her in shock. Her soft brown eyes were empty and, in fact, had no pupils in them at all.

But the thing that was the most concerning, was the insignia on her right chest. It said; SOSMC.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Dark's eyes was heavy. He felt weird. And so... heavy. Was that a dripping sound? He shook his head, but still felt sleep and unconsciousness tugging at his eyes.

He tried to wipe his eyes, maybe smack himself a little to wake himself up. He was usually a night owl, but that didn't stop him from getting up early without problem. Why was this so different? He couldn't move. He tried to flex his wings, they couldn't move either. And that dripping was driving him crazy!

'Alright Dark, lets think things through first' He thought. 'What happened last night? I don't remember drinking anything...' Flashes of memories scattered through his brain.

The SOSMC

The capture

Some weird liquid they forced him to drink.

Wait...

'Wait, did they take it?' Dark thoughts shifted. 'I can't tell...' He couldn't reach into his pocket and feel around for it. But when he struggled, he heard chains rattling. "Shit..." He said aloud. He jerked his eyes open all the way, and was immediately pained by his eyes adjusting. The light was bright, but very small, due to a small window above him, behind where he could not see outside. Everything else was dark.

He himself was covered in chains, being held up to a height that he could not touch the ground. His wings were spread out and covered with heavy chains, possibly to prevent him from trying to use them to escape.

He could move his head however, and he used this privilege to scan the room. He couldn't see much, but what he could see was another blob. Looked like a body. And by the size, he couldn't be older then 16.

"Hey." He called out, trying to get his attention. This couldn't be a 'raping room' as they called them. If it was, there would be no way there was another guy in here. It was most likely a holding cell. "Hey." He called out again.

The body shifted. He was alive! "Who is that?" Dark asked.

"This cannot be what fate has sealed for me..." The body mumbled. Dark knew that voice, but he couldn't place it. He made a guess.

"N- Neji? Neji Hyuga?"

The boy turned his face face towards him. He knew it! But... he was one of the Bishonen who migrated to a safer part of town so they could come up with a battle technique to overthrow the SOSMC without getting captured and having their plans stolen from them. What was he doing here? Don't tell me the group got caught.

But before he could ask any questions, a door he had not seen opened up, and a light turned on, spilling a ridiculous amount of light into the room, burning Dark's eyes on fire.

The one who entered was a blonde girl of 18. The same girl who lead the kidnap of Dark. And behind her, was a short, young Bishonen with blonde hair also. He carried himself like he was sleepwalking, but at the same time, followed her willingly, like one of her soldiers would.

Dark couldn't stop staring at him. It was unbelievable.

"Ed?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Oho! If possible, TWO major cliffies. Ha ha ha... sorry. Anyway, I just realized, as I was reading my chapter one again, I realized that I didn't explain how it was possible for the fruit basket characters to turn into the zodiac animals. And then I thought, wow, that would make an awesome sequel. And then I thought, wait, am I even GONNA make a sequel? THEN I thought, well, I should make you guys decide. Should I? _**

**_Maybe its too early to ask... I'll ask again later. Anyways, because not a lot of people know about the ridiculous amount of animes that I know, or didn't memorize the names, I'm gonna name them. So here they are._**

**_Neji Hyuga, Gaara of the Dessert: Naruto_**

**_Momiji: Fruits basket_**

**_Dark, Satoshi: DNAngel_**

**_Wolfrum: Kyo Kara Maoh_**

**_Professor Oak: Pokemon(Sorry, he was a little OC)_**

**_Tsume: Wolf's Rain_**

**_Tasuke: Fushigi Yuugi_**

**_Mugen: Samurai Champloo_**

**_Sesshomaru, Inuyasha: Inuyasha(kinda duh)_**

**_Sorry if I kinda missed some, (last chapter I missed Satoshi, thanks angge/efay for telling me) _**

**_Btw, if you could tell me anyone I could add, I'll try my best and put them into the story. Next chapter'll have people like Kakashi, Roy mustang, and others. _**

**_Thanks for the support, and I'll keep writing. Please review, but please be gentle, because my ego isn't exactly average size.  
_**

(1) Tasuke in the anime had an enchanted fan that blew fire whenever he waved it at his enemies. It still manages to create fire, but it is not 'enchanted' its just the name that it was given to it, unless someone's got the official name for it.

(2)Used to, meaning they died. I don't wanna get into it. The main thing was that they were human men(not Rin, cause she isn't a bishonen, and Jaken's just so goddamn ugly.), and they died in the crossfire between Fluffy and the SOSMC.


	4. The Plan and the Possibility

**_OMG, I'm sorry for the slow update. Things were going on and everything... sorry. _**

**_Warning: Sci-fi'ish, over-doin' it crushes, and minor talk of sex, with girls getting it on(or at least getting rather close) with your possibly favorite character. Jealous girls can always imagine themselves in their place. _**

_Disclaimer: I'm not going to repeat all those animes again cause it'll just be a pain in the ass, but it doesn't mean that I own them._**  
**

**Chapter four: The plan and the possibility**

A girl... a girl had found them... and she was with the SOSMC. Oh my god... we were going to be...

Everyone was shocked, and everyone wasn't moving. And the girl... neither was she. She stared at them with eyes that they recognized as not human. The only thing that was moving a was the harsh wind that blew her hair and rain all around the hall and slammed the doors again and again against the wall. Momiji gaped along with the rest of them. And wasn't really sure what happened next.

It was all a blur of sights and sounds. You could hear the vague yelling of someone indistinguishable saying "Close the door!" "Grab her!" "Tie her up!" and "We are finally going to get some answers!"

And then, as quickly as it started, it stopped, and everything was quiet again. The door was closed but you could still hear the sounds of the pounding rain against the wood and the windows.

The girl, sat, tied to a chair, with what seemed like a thousand feet of rope. She didn't seem alarmed, in fact, she looked the same as she did when they first saw her. Completely calm and emotionless. And for some reason, it churned their stomachs.

"Out of the way! Out of the WAY!" Satoshi managed to push himself through the crowd and settled in front of the girl.

Everyone watched him and the girl attentively. The tension in that room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Satoshi felt their suspense, and, to be honest, felt pressured and annoyed with it. "Okay, break it up! I can't breathe, move back." He ordered. The rest of them moved at least a half a foot back and then settled. They weren't going anywhere.

Satoshi sighed, and turned back at the girl, who hadn't so much as breathed since the dilemma started. Satoshi narrowed his eyes. If this was a SOSMC, then they most likely wouldn't give away any of their secrets. Better start off small.

"Where are the SOSMC headquarters?" Satoshi asked.

"We already know that!" Someone, most likely Naruto, yelled out from the hushed crowd. Someone, most likely Sasuke, had smacked him to quiet him. And the room was silent once more, waiting for her answer.

The girl, didn't even blink, and replied in a quiet monotone, "In Chile. Near a beach, surrounded by rocks so to make a good defense."

Satoshi stood up straight, surprised. She was surprisingly cooperative, but then again, Naruto had already said they knew where, so it probably wouldn't have made a difference. He came by another approach.

"Where is Dark Mousy?"

"I don't know."

Satoshi narrowed his eyes. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"I don't know."

"Where are they being held?"

"I don't know."

"Where did Inuyasha become captured?"

"In a mall, captured with the same substance that now covers Sesshomaru's hand."

Well, that was strangely specific. Satoshi was taken aback, and so was everyone else. Sesshomaru, who had just made it downstairs to see what all the commotion was all about with a handkerchief over his hand so that he wouldn't get it everywhere, blinked and did a double-take.

"Were you the same girl that killed that SOSMC soldier?"

All heads turned towards Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, you were there?" Wolfrum demanded.

"Yes." Sesshomaru admitted. "I saw a girl try and call for reinforcements but was almost immediately slaughtered by one of her soldiers. This one, if I can be certain."

"Can't you tell by scent?" Kiba asked.

"No. The air there was thick with blood and sweat." Sesshomaru said. All heads turned back at the girl and Satoshi.

"You were all going to be sold at the highest bidder." The same monotone voice said. "You were going to be awoken in a woman's arms and then be turned into something of a dog, being forced to work for your master's desires."

Everyone, you could tell, was highly confused.

---------------------------------

"Ed." Dark said again. The short blonde was standing in front of him. Standing. After all these years, he wasn't dead. Dark wanted to laugh. Neji looked just as surprised as Dark. The no pigment in his eyes, making them a pale, pale blue to the point they were gray, narrowed at Ed. Something wasn't right here.

"Shorty! Where were you? All these years..." At the height comment, Neji expected Ed to freak out and slap Dark for even saying that. In fact, he barely flinched. Actually, the only thing that he did was flinch.

The blonde SOSMC turned and softly petted his head. "Ed, sweetie... calm down, we have business matters to attend to." Ed relaxed and resumed to looking like a zombie. She smiled and called behind her. "Take Neji Hyuuga to cell number 14."

A group of 3 ran in, and in swift movements, unlocked Neji, and he dropped like a dead body because of his exhaustion and because of the many chains wrapped around his body.

The door behind her closed and she stepped closer to Dark. She grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at her. "We are going to finish this tonight. With your 'specialty', we are finally going to go back to the original plan." She paused before continuing. "I believe you will be pleased when I say that everything will end in a week's time."

"Please tell me your being sarcastic." She smiled, then a look of surprise on her face as her eyes rolled up to her head and then she collapsed to the ground with a thud, unconscious.

Dark blinked, then looked up at Ed, his hand where her neck was. Ed looked up at Dark and said, "I've been wanting to do that for three freaking years. No one calls me her sweetie."

He took a key out of his pocket and went to unlock Dark. Dark dropped to the floor with his still shaky legs and collapsed to his knees, his wings shaking off the chains. He looked up in gratitude but was punched in the cheek so hard his head jerked to one side. "Don't EVER call me so short a bug would have to look through a microscope in order to see me." Dark smirked. Same ole Ed.

-------------------------------

Neji lay on his side, his shirt off and pants open, breathing heavy. He would just have to wait it out. Just wait it out. He'll be out of here soon.

He heard the door open and close slowly. "Jeriah." He heard her whisper, and relaxed. He zipped up his pants and sat up. It was a thin girl of Spanish decent in boy's clothing (ie; big hoodie, loose jeans), unlike the rest of the girls, who wore the skimpiest-looking clothing in order to try and gain his favor. He laid down on his back, and she, without removing her own clothing, got on top of him, laying her face next to his ear.

"They may have bugged this room," She whispered, "So I'll make this quick." Neji nodded. "The girls are ready for attack. We wait on your word."

Neji inwardly smirked. "The SOSMC want a fight? We'll give them one."

_**Soo short! I'm sorry! But, I had to update cause I'm such a slowpoke! Oh, and a cookie to (s)he who can guess who that girl is. The one who showed up at the Bishies' hideout. It's a small detail that I DID mention in the previous chapter(s). I'll be super impressed.**_

**Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji: Naruto**

**Satoshi, Dark, (I forget if I mentioned him, but I'll do so anyway)Daisuke: DNAngel**

**Edward Elric: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Momiji: Fruits Basket**

**Wolfrum: Kyo Kara Maoh**

**Sesshomaru, Inuyasha: Inuyasha(Kinda obvious, actually)**

_**If I forgot any, tell me. If you got any Bishies you want me to mention, I'll gladly add them. To Miss angge/efay, I actually shall add Prince of Tennis, their just characters that arrive in a later chapter.**_

_**Please if you can, leave a review, but also, please don't flame, I really don't like unintellegent angry letters at me telling me that I suck at writing without really explaining why its bad and how I pissed them off so much. If you want to give me reasonable and polite critique, I would love to hear it, no one is perfect at writing. **_

_**As always,**_

_**Alena Rio  
**_


	5. Things just might make sense

_**A/N: NO, I'M NOT DEAD! Woot! Now, down to business.**_

_**The anonymous writer, Cindy, has earned my eternal respect and admiration. Keen sense of detail, you have much of. Thank you Fire Chief for your request for the anime guys.**_

_**I encourage this, cause, well, I have an idea who I think is a definite Bishonen, but I have no idea who YOU guys think is a Bishonen. And I don't know a lot of Animes to begin with, just a small list ;)  
So, yeah, please keep asking, and I'll be sure to add them. If not a big part, a bigger part in the future chapters.**_

**WARNING:** Major obsessions. Over-doing it crushes. Sci-fi'ish. Sorry, the science involved will probably never happen. Some flirtaous attitude towards possible favorite characters. I recommend imagining yourself in her place if your the jealous type._  
_

**Oh yeah, and please read the later on A/N for an important thing in which the reader actually might be apart of the story.**_  
_

_  
Neji inwardly smirked. "The SOSMC want a fight? We'll give them one."_

**Chapter 5; Everything just might become clear  
**

The girl with the SOSMC uniform stayed still, remained silent. People were starting to get pissed, it was sure.

Mugen pushed to the clearing and grabbed the girl by the shirt, pulling her, along with the chair, towards him.

"Bitch, would you like to continue?"

"Mugen!"

Her eyes stayed calm and emotionless. Ever so slowly, she closed her eyes, and opened them again.

The light in her eyes dissolved and then, like an explosion erupting from her, an echo of some sort knocked everyone down. All of them, even the most disciplined of the bunch, like Jin or Gaara, struggled to maintain balance and fell over, and all of them, no matter how strong, felt helpless on their backs just like turtles that have been flipped over.

A second wave of vibration came with the words, "Geen..."

And, (the perspective of what happened next will be given by a certain feline martial artist(Taken entirely by random)), they all immediately flattened against the ground. Their eyes dilated, then shrunk to the size of a pencil point.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyo awoke on his back. His vision met with darkness. Adjusting to the dim light, he realized that there was a faint green light on the sides of a long metal road. Behind them, were these large metal glass tanks. They were fogged, and he couldn't see into them.

Getting to his feet with difficulty, he felt as though he had been asleep a long time, he wandered down the path, his sneakers making clanking sounds as they hit the metal surface.

Reaching the end of the path, he came across only another path, filled with more tanks and more intersections that led to even more of them.

"What the hell is this anyway?" He questioned to himself, and peered into one of them, squinting as if that would help him see better. What he saw made him back up and crash into the opposite tank across from it.

He saw himself.

At first, he thought he was looking into a mirror. But no. He was looking at himself, asleep. Unless this was a dream, this was VERY strange. What was going on?

That phrase kept echoing in his head. He turned into the tank he was leaning against, just to make sure it wasn't just some weird mirror he was looking into. He saw a face he hated. Yuki.

In another one: Hotohori

Another one: Yukito

And another one: Roy Mustang

And another one: Hao Asakura

Kurama

Roronoa Zoro

Hiei

Jin

Gaara

Sasuke

Mugen

Ryoma

_Himself _

Kyo collapsed to his knees. "What is going _on_ here?" This was very strange. He felt like his brain was going to burst, this was so confusing.

There was clanking heard a few feet away. Kyo looked and his eyes widened. What they wore was an old uniform, and in fact, they still wore sneakers and a separate black shirt with capris pants, but it was no mistaking it. They still had the insignia on their right breast.

SOSMC.

Kyo scrambled to his feet and shimmied between two of the tanks.

"...almost time."

"I can't wait!"

"...oooh... Sasuke-kun, and Naruto-kun, and Gaara... the ENTIRE Naruto cast and..."

"...Yu-yu Hakasho..."

"...love them all!"

He could only get bits and pieces of that, and somehow already knew that they were the olden day SOSMC. He was there ten years ago, and he hadn't aged a day. They were all giddy from excitement.

Their voices and their clanking grew quieter and Kyo emerged from his hiding place and ran in the opposite direction...

And right into one of the SOSMC.

"Shit!" Kyo swore and flinched as he expected to be tackled, glomped, hugged to death(which is basically the same thing, but I like the word), or, in the worst possible case, taken to a 'raping room' and, as the name implied, raped.

But when nothing happened, he opened his eyes cautiously. There was no one there. He turned around, and noticed that the girl had not moved. Confused, he reached out to touch the girl's shoulder, and felt nothing but air.

"I must be a ghost or something." He said out loud to himself. "Like, on one of those movies with the flashbacks or something." He put his hands on his hips and looked up at the roof. Why was this actually not surprising? Must've seen too many movies like that, he supposed.

The girl he 'ran into' turned around slowly. He looked back at her, and this time took the time out to look into her face. He thought she looked familiar and now he knew why. This was the girl that had appeared in the Bishies' headquarters. She looked at him, but more technically, she looked right through him.

Then she ran.

Ran right through him and into the darkness.

And Kyo, who couldn't be more confused and alone in this situation, felt he had no other choice then to follow her.

Sprinting to catch up, something rang in his head. She had no emotion, but he knew that already. And he knew several people already like that. But that wasn't the thing that was unusual. Her robotic-like movements weren't just in her facial expressions, it was in her entire being. She ran like a marathon runner, but didn't seem to breathe while accomplishing it, or even feel the need of slowing down. And he didn't know any of the Bishonen who could accomplish that, not even Sesshomaru, not even Jin, or any of the more disciplined warriors. They all needed to take a breather eventually.

Something triggered in his mind, but... not being exactly the more logical of the Bishonen, he didn't get it, and chose to leave it alone.

They ran for what seemed like forever, weaving in and out of the mazes of tanks and stairs.

And they reached a part of the headquarters Kyo had never heard about, much less seen before.

It was a cell, but unlike any of the cells that Kyo's been in before. It was a prison cell, not a "Raping room", the ones Kyo was used to.

It was several shadowed indents into the wall, with bars covering them, a regular holding cell used for common delinquents.

The girl approached the closest one to them without so much as panting or sweating, as Kyo was doing, and knelt close to the bars.

"Chii." A female, cracked, and old voice emerged from behind it. The whole thing was shadowed, so Kyo couldn't see who was talking.

"Madam. They say they shall be releasing them soon." The girl, addressed as Chii said in monotone.

The voice continued, sounding like it was dying, "You must release them. All of them. We created them to make people happier, not this chaotic disaster. You are to continue to work with the SOSMC, follow their orders and gather information."

"Geen." Chii agreed, bowing her head once. "Request remembered and will be followed." Kyo cocked his head to one side and blinked.

"Come 10 years, I'm pretty sure everything will be just as bad, if not worse. And in 10 years, I want you to come to the aid of the Bishonen. I want this... SOSMC destroyed."

"Geen." Chii bowed her head again. "Request remembered and will be followed."

"Chii, things are going to be a complete disaster, and I want you to risk your life for it to end. I'm sorry I came up with the idea to create the Bishonen in the first place."

"Madam created artificial intelligence, and Madam created Chii. Madam should be proud. Chii is honored and shall submit and focus on the desired tasks with Chii's life. Geen." Chii replied, bowing her head once more.

"I'm positive the Bishonen will be paranoid enough, so show a recording of Chii's choice. Something that..." The voice stopped to cough violently, "Something that they should believe."

"Geen." Chii bowed her head one last time. "Hai. Request remembered and will be followed."

"Chii is a good girl, so... please. Please be safe..." A hand reached out between the bars and petted Chii on the head. The hand was tannish, and incredibly ashy with cracks and dryness, but otherwise looked like it belonged to a woman no older then someone in their late 20's.

Chii closed her eyes and accepted the affection. "Hai. Request remembered and will be followed."

The voice laughed, but dried up quickly and collapsed, falling against the filthy ground and laying limp, and the voice coughed helplessly.

Chii got up and looked just as emotionless as before. Her eyes slowly closed and she bowed. "Chii shall be a good girl. Chii will follow her requests." And with that, sprinted out in the direction she came from, completely running over Kyo, and had he been solid, would have been on his back in pain.

Her speed this time was incredible, and Kyo couldn't catch up. He was stuck somewhere in the huge maze of containers and stayed there, his hands on his knees, panting his heart out.

And only a couple minutes later, a large blaring horn erupted and went on and off as the containers opened, simultaneously and in unison. Water bubbled up and overspilled, falling over, and almost flooding the place with ankle high liquid.

There were screaming from girls, and Kyo figured the SOSMC had seen this. It was so strange.

There were bodies on the ground as far as the eye could see, and they, like someone who had just woken up from a deep sleep, stood up at different times, waddled about, and looked around.

Kyo's eyebrows went so high up, they were lost in his red hair. "Oh my god?!" There was scratching like you would hear on a broken TV, with bad visual and audio, and everything faded out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Ed, what happened, where have you been all these years?" Dark asked, walking side by side with Ed Elric, who walked eyes faced in front of him with a face wiped clean of emotion.

"They took me hostage." Ed shrugged. "They brainwashed me and made me do their bidding."

"Then what was all this talk about you being dead? Even if that was just a rumor, the girls threatened about doing the same to us, and even cried about it." Dark shook his head.

"Only a select few were to know about my existence." Ed replied without hesitation. Dark looked at him oddly. Why was there something seeming wrong here?

"Oh! Ed." Dark went into his pocket at took out a folded piece of regular lined paper. He grinned. So they were so stupid, they didn't even take this from him. "I got this from one of the Bishonen groups who planned a comeback against the SOSMC." He unfolded the piece of paper. "It came in the mail to my Fake name along with Instructions. I was supposed to take it to Neji... but... to be honest I didn't know where to find him. Guess its lucky I got caught, huh?" Dark looked at the paper.

"I didn't even read it until now. I was told not to." He commented before reading it out loud. "Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata. YLTGOG. Don't know how many. HM. #G-100+. We're counting on you... TCFE."

Ed's hand shot out and grabbed it, eying it carefully. "Ya know, if you wanted it, you could have asked." Dark said.

"I'll take care of this. I'll get it to Neji. I know this place better then anyone, ya know." Ed reasoned.

Dark looked at him hesitantly. "Kay..."

"We're here." Ed said suddenly. Dark looked up. It was a huge metal door with a lightening bolt icon under a small window on the center of it.

"Here? Here where?"

"This is where we suck your magic out for our power and technology, sweetie."

"What?" Ed's voice just turned so girly, it wasn't even funny. And that comment was just out there. He must've been joking.

But he wasn't.

He wasn't even a _he_.

A fierce kick to the back knocked him into the now open door, which slammed shut with enormous velocity.

Ed grew about 6 inches and changed into someone Dark had come to know and loathe. Loathe with all his heart.

The frickin blonde girl that Dark thought that Ed had taken out about half an hour earlier.

"Silly little boy. Ed's been dead, unfortunately, for a veeery long time." She spoke as if talking to a pathetic baby. "And because of what we got from Kakashi a couple years back, we've managed to accumulate chakra. Well... at least a version of it." She tenderly touched her bottom lip with her index finger, in mock wonder. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mousey-kun." She laughed, waving the sheet of paper from behind the window. "Ta-ta!" She waved, walking away.

"No, wait, that isn't fair!" Dark pounded on the door. "Dammit, son-of-a-bitch!" He swore in aggravation. He just gave what seemed to be the most frickin important thing in the universe right now, to the enemy without even thinking about it.

"God-fucking-dammit!" He slammed his fists against the metal door vainly.

**_And with this, I start to prepare for some of the real twists and turns. Cindy brought to my attention something that I thought about, and then said to myself, "My god, that would turn out to be a better ending then what I had originally..." So then it comes to this:_**

**_I need 4 girls. One who actually wants to do this. If no one does, I guess I'll have to improvise, but it would be a whole lot cooler if it was based on a real person. I want you to choose one of the 4, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, or Tenten, your basic personality, and your weapon of choice._**

**_Preferably not a gun, cause that would ruin what I was going for. And I'm not going to tell you what its for until it comes up, cause I actually want this one to be cool._**

**_Any other info, I'll PM you on it. Should it overload 4 people, I'll add you in too. In case you were wondering though, and I'm just going to give you that, but your going to be one of the good guys._**

**_I'm a pretty flexible person, so don't be afraid to tell me what you want. Any other questions, PM me. I'm always available, and 100 percent friendly._**

**Anyway, here comes the usual:**

_Edward Elric, Roy Mustang: Full metal alchemist (Thanx Bikou-chan for the spell-check)_

_Mugen, Jin: Samurai Champloo_

_Satoshi, Dark: DNAngel_

_Gaara, Kakashi, Sasuke, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Neji: Naruto _

_Kyo, Yuki: Fruits Basket _

_Hotohori: Fushigi yuugi_

_Yukito: AIR_

_Hao Asakura: Shaman King_

_Kurama, Hiei: yu yu hakasho _

_Roronoa Zoro: One piece_

_Chii: Chobits_

**_Sorry for the long-ass AN's. I didn't do a lot of proof reading this time around, so be forgiving. I'll shut-up now._**

**_Alena Rio  
_**


	6. Pre preparations for war

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime included in this fic. I own the plot though. Any relations to this story in real life or in other copyrighted material is merely coincidence. (In other words, I totally thought this up on my own. If someone else already had this idea, sorry. It came from my mind and my mind only, no stealing from anyone else, I swear.)**

_WARNING: Major obsessions. Over-doing it crushes. Sci-fi'ish. Sorry, the science involved will probably never happen. Some death to possible favorite characters. Possible jealousy may erupt from girls in this fic being too close to possible favorite anime guys. If it helps, just imagine yourself in her place._

**Oh my God! There he is!**

**Chapter 6: Preparations for war**

One by one, every guy woke up. If you were more accustomed to the whole fainting and falling over thing, they were to get up instantaneously, however if you were more of the unused to tumbling-over-helplessly in the first place, like Tamaki-kun, you would have fallen over about 4 times with the wobbly-ness.

No matter what kind of Bishonen you were, the first thing out of everyone's lips as soon as they woke up was, "What the hell did I just see?" (Unless you were more of the polite types, who didn't swear, it was more of a, "What just happened?")

"Okay, to make sure I'm NOT crazy, someone tell me what they just saw?" Uruki asked (can disguise himself to the female version, but can't physically change, in case you were wondering. If you don't know who he is, in the manga, he can turn from a boy to girl to a boy again. Rather funny actually.)

"I saw..." Hiei started but didn't finish, he looked rather overtaken by it.

"A girl...?" Kurama started to continue, but almost hesitantly.

"THAT girl." Jun clarified, pointing to their hostage.

"And she..." Sesshomaru spoke his bit too.

"She was the one who released us from our cocoons 10 years ago." Satoshi finished, breaking the 2 word pattern that everyone seemed to keep for some strange reason.

"And her name was Chii." Naruto added his two cents too.

"Yeah, but, who's Chii?" Toboe asked.

They looked around the room, looking for someone with the answer, like a reluctant student would when the teacher called on him. Didn't know the answer himself, but felt like he had to, and always looked to see if someone would save him.

"She's the first one. The first Bishonen that is. Bishoujo, technically." Oak spoke up. Every head turned in his direction.

At the foot of the stairs, Oak looked like he had a secret to share, with a laptop in one hand and stack of papers in the other.

"Professor... who--?" Sora asked.

"You all remember, correct?" Oak cut him off. "The day we were released? All of a sudden, everything went wrong for the SOSMC."

"I always thought that the SOSMC bitches just fucked up bad one day." Mugen thought out loud. By the looks on their faces, it was clear thats what everyone else had thought that too... even if not in those exact words.

"There were hundreds of levers in the control room. Even if they accidentally pulled one, only one case would have opened." Oak reasoned.

"So then... who is Chii?" Someone asked.

"Well... after I awoke, I went to go look it up... and... I came across this." Oak tapped on the keyboard for a second, and showed them the monitor.

It was Chii, or at least the girl who was in front of them, like a mug shot. She looked exactly the same now as in the picture. All the Bishonen here had all received some human features, and grew out their hair a little, had a bit of a stubble goin' on on their chin, or received a scar or a weathered look. But this girl... it looked like nothing had ever touched her. Her hair length was the same size and her face held the same monotone look.

"Chii was, like I've said before. The first one created. The first and only Bishojo."

"Why the only one?"

"Human men don't cling like girls do. They've got the occasional lovesick man, but usually, if you give them a stripper and a whore, their happy. A... one-night-stand, if you will. The point is, fan boys aren't that commonly heard of.

"She was also, apparently, a 'failed experiment', and was never heard from again."

"Oh... oh yeah! I remember that story." Momiji bounced up and down. "She was decommissioned and thrown away." He pulled into a playing serious face. "'The formula was wrong. What harm could she do?', They said to themselves."

"Harm, no. Help, yes." Professor Oak commented. "One of the Scientists must have salvaged her when she discovered what the world had been thrown into with us."

"And since she was decommissioned... no one would suspect..." Wolfrum slowly realized.

"Yes." Oak confirmed. "This might actually bring us to our final battle. This can finally end..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Go over it again." The blonde demanded sternly.

"Julia. I love you and everything, but there are like, a million possibilities for this. And that's only in English." A secretary whined earnestly at the keyboard. The pull-down 50 inch screen blew up the message, but it still remained unsolved.

"Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata. YLTGOG. Don't know how many. HM. #G100+. We're counting on you... TCFE"

"I don't care. I KNOW we can crack this." She put a finger to her lips. "Lets go over it again, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, are all--"

"Girls from the anime series Naruto. They don't know how much. But _we_ don't know how much of _what_. We're counting on you makes perfect sense, There are a number of something that is 100 or more, and the last message always seems to be the most important part of a message. Yes, I get it! But the thing about it is, the letters! Their abbreviated, and there could be millions upon millions of possibilities for them. And that's just in the English language! We have translators for only 15 of them! Julia, can we call it a lost cause, or what?"

"No, listen. Nicole, TCFE. What does the beginning sound like to you?"

"That? This? Tabloid? I don't know." Nicole put her head down in exasperation.

"Well, It should be a sentence. I'm putting my bet on 'The' or 'This'."

Nicole typed them in a box below the blown up message. "Reason?" She sighed.

"Because. 'This' is like, 'This is what your supposed to do'. And 'The' is like one of the most common things in the English language to begin with in a sentence."

"Uh-huh..." Nicole toyed with the mouse. "And what happens if its in like... Japanese? Or German? Or something that isn't even a language to begin with. And they just made it up?"

"Oh, come on, Nicole, work with me here."

"Okay, okay." She sighed. "I wish there were more girls here. They could help with this... then this could finally be over. We've worked on this for more then 10 hours, you know."

"Nicole, you--" Julia stopped all of a sudden, and then her eyes went so large they were as big as dinner plates. "Nicole, repeat that."

"What?" Nicole was taken aback. "Uh, we've worked on it for more then ten hours?"

"No, before that."

"I don't remember that far."

"Try."

"Something about we needing more SOSMC to crack this?"

"Yes, and after that?"

"This can finally be over?" Nicole raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes." Slowly an evil grin appeared, as if a light bulb the size of Kansas went off in her head. "This can finally end." She pushed Nicole over lightly and began typing her heart out. "You would think that, wouldn't you, my little darlings. Don't worry, it will be."

All of a sudden a SOSMC girl ran in, looking wild eyed, "Madams, I'm sorry to bother you but--"

"Hold that thought for the moment, sweetie, I'm busy at the moment." Julia snapped. Nicole looked at the girl with an apologetic look on her face. The girl twiddled with her fingers with that blaze in her eyes, obviously impatient with the importance of her words.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An explosion rang throughout the hallway, and the door to Neji's cell was completely thrown off its hinges and catapulted to the opposite wall. Debris and large chunks of concrete fell from above, then closing the hole once more. A decent cluster of SOSMC girls rushed to the scene, weapons drawn, running like hell was after them for two reasons. To stop whatever is trying to escape, and to try and find out what the _hell_ just happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neji and the Spanish girl he was talking to, was sprawled in a corner to avoid injury, coughing as dust and other air-borne particles tried reaching their lungs. "Dammit, haven't they ever heard of stealth?" Neji shot angrily. The girl with him glared at the now huge-ass hole in the wall.

"Sorry Neji, didn't know how else to penetrate 6 feet of brick and metal." A female voice said, sounding like she was laughing.

The dust settled and two girls wobbled through the the pile of rubble. "Hinata and Tenten, Neji-sama, reporting for duty!" The first girl, black-haired in her late teens with a purse leaning on her hip and a scythe in hand, the blade resting on the ground under the loose curl of chain. With her other hand, she held it up to her forehead in enthusiastic salute.

Another girl, a brunette with a red sheen appearing of about the same age, lumbered in, coughing. "Zoey!" She yelled, but corrected herself and continued, "Hinata! As much as you love doing that, that wasn't necessary." She paused for a second, only to add, "But, yeah, that was pretty cool."

But it looked as if the first girl had totally forgotten about the current situation. Snapping the blade back into the half-meter pole with a button, her eyes brushed on the mess. "Wow, Ren-- I mean, Tenten, We made a lot of noise, didn't we?"

Both Neji and the second girl, addressed as Tenten, slapped their hands to their faces.

Outside the cell, inside the building, there was a lot of noise, the sound of labor and anger. "Move the rocks! Go, go go!"

Tenten took out her own weapon, two large knives with a sharp point. She did a show-off flip with them with a flick of her wrists and said with a grin, "We're here for our first assignment, anyway. Come on Neji. Lana over here will lead you to the hideout."

Hinata poised the scythe across her chest. "Yay! Finally, some of the real thing." She took a Roronoa Zoro plushie from her purse. "We finally get a chance. Toldja so." She hugged it to her face.

"Hinata! Put that thing in your purse, we've got seconds to attack." Tenten yelled at her.

Hinata's eyes widened like something punched her. "It is NOT a PURSE." She snapped. "It HAPPENS to be a SATCHEL."

And while her attention was turned towards Tenten, several bullets hit the wall behind her (the one that wasn't blasted away to oblivion), inches from her face. Neji, pulled by the Spanish girl, Lana, out of the hole, and out into the beach.

Hinata's attention now, as far as she could get it, was now on the SOSMC. She opened the flap to her purse, put Zoro in it, and snapped it shut. SOSMC girls appeared out of the hole made, guns pointed right at them.

"Neji is escaping!" One of them pointed a gun at the shrinking figures. She fired, most likely just to knock him and his accomplice out, but missed so bad she hit the wall, (again the one that hadn't been blown the hell out.) When the dust cleared, a sharp knife pried into the metal or the gun was seen, forcing it into that direction. The other one, held by a fierce girl, eyes now ablaze with motivation, was pointed straight at the firer's throat. "Your aim should be on me now." She said coolly, "I don't think you would want to look in that direction anymore, or else..."

Another SOSMC lifted her gun and went to point it at Tenten. There was a sharp clunk and a parade of chains wrapped around it. The blade of a scythe buried deep within the steel. "You wouldn't wanna look in that direction anymore," Hinata said in a singsong voice. "'Cause if you look away for even a second..."

She pulled the blade back, the chain whipped back violently, and the gun fell to useless pieces. "We'll kill you."

_**I honest-to-god hope that didn't sound too "mary-sue" ish. Not in the sure-fire pairing thing, but in the perfect sense. They aren't. They got weaknesses... just... they're awesomely trained. **_

_**So... does the last part surprise you? Or at least... confuse you? Does the blond admin piss you off yet? Her persistince is annoying, even for me. And I'm the writer.**_

_**So, two things for me to do before I'm outta commission for another week. My plan for the story and the character guide. **_

_**First off, I'd like to thank Mrs.NarutoUzumaki, FireThief, and Waterfalltears(even though she's not in there yet) for volunteering to be apart of the story. I've still got Ino left, if anyone would like to be apart of the story. **_

_**If you would like to be apart of the story, please give me YOUR(a character, your actual self, whatever) basic personality, basic rundown of what you look like(again, character, yourself, whatever), like skin type, eye color, real name(not have to be real real, but you know what I mean) and your weapon of choice.(Preferably not a gun, cause that would ruin what I was going for). Thankies.**_

_**And if you don't make it to the big four, but still wanna be in the story, you'll have your part. **_

_**Please send the above in a PM or a review please.  
**_

**Next, the Character Guide(In case you didn't know who the hell I was talking about):**

_Tamaki: Ouran High School Host club_

_Uruki: Fushigi yuugi; Genbu Kaiden(I probably spelled it wrong cause of damn english translation, but whatever)_

_Hiei, Kurama: Yuyu Hakusho_

_Jun: Rozen Maiden_

_Toboe: Wolfs Rain_

_Wolfrum: Kyo Kara Maoh_

_Momiji: Fruits Basket _

_Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto: Naruto(duh)  
_

_Sesshomaru: Inuyasha  
_

_Satoshi: DNAngel_

_Chii: Chobits_

_Professor Oak: Pokemon_

**Sorry if its short. Please disregard any grammer or spelling mistakes. And again, sorry for these long-ass A/N's. **

**As always,**

**Alena Rio **


End file.
